finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo (Final Fantasy X-2 enemy)
|- |colspan="2"| |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF" width="35%"|'Location' |Everywhere |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Chapter(s)' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|1, 2 |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Common Steal' |None |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Rare Steal' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|None |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Gil Steal' |0 |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Common Drop' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|None |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Rare Drop' |None |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Common Bribe' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Chocobo Feather |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Rare Bribe' |Chocobo Wing |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Abilities' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Choco Cure, Choco Kick, Choco Protect, Choco Shell, Run Away |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Blue Bullet' |N/A |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Status Resist' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Eject (100), Zantetsu (30) |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Status Immunity' |Death, Petrification, Sleep, Silence, Darkness, Poison, Confuse, Berserk, Curse, Slow, Stop, Doom, Delay, Preparation Interruption, Multiple Damage |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Other Information' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|This Chocobo can be caught by offering Gysahl Greens if there are no other enemies on the screen. If the player has no Gysahl Greens in their inventory, the Chocobo will instantly run away. |} |- |colspan=2| |- |colspan="2"| |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF" width="35%"|'Location' |Everywhere |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Chapter(s)' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|3, 4, 5 |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Common Steal' |None |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Rare Steal' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|None |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Gil Steal' |0 |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Common Drop' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|None |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Rare Drop' |None |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Common Bribe' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Chocobo Feather x12 |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Rare Bribe' |Chocobo Wing x4 |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Abilities' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Choco Cure, Choco Kick, Choco Meteo, Choco Protect, Choco Shell, Run Away |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Blue Bullet' |N/A |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Status Resist' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Confuse (100), Eject (100), Zantetsu (30) |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Status Immunity' |Death, Petrification, Sleep, Silence, Poison, Confuse, Berserk, Curse, Slow, Stop, Strength Down, Magic Down, Defense Down, Magic Def Down, Accuracy Down, Evasion Down, Luck Down, Doom, Delay, Preparation Interruption, Multiple Damage |- |bgcolor="#1E90FF"|'Other Information' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|This Chocobo can be caught by offering Gysahl Greens if there are no other enemies on the screen. If the player has no Gysahl Greens in their inventory, the Chocobo will instantly run away. |} |} The Chocobo is an enemy in Final Fantasy X-2. They exist throughout Spira, though they are most commonly seen on the Mi'ihen Highroad. The chocobos becomes stronger during the game's later stages. They are immune to most Statuss and don't have an elemental weakness. Battle Although they are more inclined to run than to stay and fight, chocobos can fend for themselves when pushed; chocobos can heal themselves and cast supportive magic, and attack with Choco Kick, which does a moderate amount of damage to a single target. From Chapter 3 onwards they can use Choco Meteor, which does a major damage to all opponents. The chocobos are immune to Gravity as well as to most status changing spells. They also have a level of resistance to Eject, Zantetsu, and, at higher levels, Confuse. To capture a chocobo they must be faced in the field alongside fiends and enticed into captivity with Gysahl Greens. Catching To be able to catch the chocobos, the player needs to have: *Completed the Mushroom Rock Road mission in Chapter 1, returned, talked to Clasko, and asked him to come aboard the Celsius. OR *Completed the Mi'ihen Highroad mission in Chapter 2, returned, talked to Clasko and Calli, and let them on the Celsius. The player must go to the Calm Lands and defeat the monsters in the ex-Monster Arena. Clasko will give some greens to go out and catch chocobos with. The prospective owner must encounter a chocobo in battle; first enticing it to stay by offering it Gysahl Greens; extended battles may require a steady supply of the greens as the party clears away the accompanying fiends. When all the fiends have been defeated one more Gysahl Green will ensure capture. During the battle the chocobo may attack; it is important the catcher does not retaliate or the chocobo will almost certainly run away. First Strike will guarantee the party has an opportunity to use Greens before the more chocobo can run away. Captured chocobos are sent to the Chocobo Ranch. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Enemies